


adjustments

by catbeans



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Trans Hermann Gottlieb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Hermann and Newt decide to get a strap-on.





	adjustments

Newt’s fingers were gripping the sheets so tightly in front of him that his knuckles went white, the thick ink on his back shifting with the muscles underneath as he rocked back against Hermann’s hand.

“Hermann,” he panted, biting back a whine, “babe, please--”

Hermann hummed and slowly pulled his hand back to slick up his ring finger before slipping back in with the first two.

Newt tensed, visibly shuddering as Hermann twisted his wrist as he pumped his hand in and out, never pulling back further than his second knuckle. The flush that had been on his cheeks while he had been fucking Hermann until his hips started bothering him had crept down to his neck, his forehead dropping against his hands when Hermann pressed his fingertips down.

_ “Oh _ my god--”

It cut off into a moan when Hermann reached around with his other hand for Newt’s dick, a little awkward using his left hand, but he could see Newt’s shoulders starting to tremble.

It hadn't been the first time Newt had asked him to do this, but he had never asked for anything else, and the thought that suddenly came forward had been pushed so far to the back of Hermann’s mind that he had never considered bringing it up before.

There hadn't been much use for it, first with no one to bring it up with and then with the threat of an apocalypse looming over everyone’s head that Hermann still couldn't seem to adjust to, taking his mind off of just about anything  _ fun, _ but the words came out before he could think of a way to put it tactfully.

“Would you like if I fucked you?”

Newt came in his hand before he could tell Hermann to get the towel slung over the headboard.

Hermann’s eyebrows twitched upwards, Newt’s breath hitching as he slowly dragged his fingers out of him before slumping forward against the mattress.

Hermann leaned back on his heels, reaching up over Newt to wipe his hands off on the towel before chucking it towards the hamper in the corner of the room.

Newt’s breathing was still a little heavy when he shuffled back down next to him.

“You're lying on the blankets.”

Newt rolled out of the way with a grunt for Hermann to pull the covers up, cheeks still pink as he looped his arm snug around Hermann’s waist.

He didn’t say anything until his breath had evened out against Hermann’s neck, but Hermann could feel the words fighting their way out in the way Newt’s fingers fidgeted at his hip before Newt propped himself up on his elbow.

“Were you serious?”

Hermann swallowed.

No longer in the moment, his question felt so  _ crude, _ but Newt’s eyes were wide, and Hermann really hadn't expected him to come so quickly like that…

“Yes,” he said. “If you--”

Newt kissed him before he could finish.

 

Half of the bed had gone cool by the time the alarm went off.

Hermann rubbed his hand over his eyes, fumbling a few times before he managed to hit the button to get the beeping to stop, but his eyes shot open as soon as he remembered the last night’s conversation.

_ Oh. _

He slid his legs over the side of the bed with a wince, cracking his neck with a satisfying  _ pop _ before getting up to where his clothes for the day were folded over the back of his desk chair.

He didn't realize how distracted he was until he had to redo the buttons of his shirt a couple times.

Newt was already dressed when Hermann got to the kitchen, his leg bouncing enough to wobble the table and the plate of pizza bites next to his laptop.

His face went almost as pink as the night before when he heard the  _ tap-tap _ of Hermann’s cane on the linoleum.

“I found something.”

Hermann took a deep breath as he flipped the kettle on.

“Something.”

_ “Something,” _ Newt repeated, scooting his chair to the side and pulling the other one around for Hermann to sit next to him before correcting himself. “Somethings.”

Hermann decided his tea could wait a minute.

His eyes stayed glued to his cane as he leaned it against the edge of the table, holding his hand next to it for a couple seconds to make sure it wouldn’t fall before--

“Oh, my.”

Newt leaned his chin on his hand, trying and failing to hide a grin behind his fingers.

“That seems a little excessive,” Hermann said, pointing to the listing on the top right.

“That one.”

“We are not getting that.”

_ “That _ one,” Newt said, moving the cursor to one of the results on the middle of the page.

Hermann’s nose wrinkled, but Newt scrolled a little lower to a row that was mostly simple and plain before he could say anything.

“I like this one,” Hermann said.

“The gray?”

Hermann nodded, and Newt clicked to add it to the cart, but he cut him off before Hermann could reach for his bag hung over the back of his chair to get his wallet out.

“You've gotta see this shit, wait,” Newt said, clicking into another tab. “Someone made a bunch of Kaiju dongs.”

“I'm filing for a divorce.”

Newt snorted and closed the tab to fill out the billing information while Hermann got up to finish making his tea.

“I’ll get the one day shipping if you promise we can carry out a sordid affair afterwards without you starting the harassment claims again.”

Hermann tilted his head with a slow shrug as he sat down again.

“I’ll consider it.”

Hermann could see Newt’s eyes crinkling at the corners behind his glasses when he shot him another grin before slamming his laptop shut with more force than strictly necessary.

“I gotta go,” he said, wolfing down his last few pizza bites and kissing the side of Hermann’s head as he stood up. “Back at six as long as that fucker didn't forget to sterilize the centrifuges.”

“Johnson?”

“Ryans,” Newt said. “Johnson’s still on vacation.”

“Didn't you say he just got back last month?”

“I did, he’s just a kiss-ass. Do you see my--?”  

Hermann held up Newt’s phone from where he had left it on the table, and Newt rushed out with one arm still out of his jacket with another quick kiss to Hermann’s hair.

Hermann let out a deep breath, his fingers tapping against the handle of his mug, his eyes falling on the laptop; he almost wished he had a lecture that day just for a distraction from the  _ waiting. _

He hesitated for a second, glancing up at the door before sliding it over and flipping Newt’s laptop open again.

“That one  _ is _ just excessive…”

 

Newt had mentioned he would be getting home first the next day, but he had also forgotten to set the alarm when Hermann had asked him to, and Hermann just nodded along when Newt reminded him as he rushed through brushing his teeth and throwing on his clothes.

Newt hadn't said anything that morning about the strap-on, or the one day shipping, and it had slipped to the back of Hermann’s mind until the end of the day, closing his work email and opening his personal account before his hand went still on the keyboard.

Newt must have put in his email.

There was a delivery notification at the top.

“Oh,” he whispered to himself, freezing up for a couple seconds before scrambling to get his things into his bag without tripping over himself.

He might have run from the building if he hadn't been stopped by his leg and social conventions.

He couldn't keep his leg from bouncing enough to make his hip twinge on his way home, but Newt’s car was in the driveway, and there was no box by the door.

“Newton,” he said, almost tripping Newt’s boots where they had been left haphazardly by the door before he toed off his shoes and hung up his coat. “Newt--”

“In here.”

_ “Where?” _

“Bedroom,” Newt shouted back.

Hermann’s heart thudded.

The bedroom door was mostly closed, only a couple inches of light peeking out from around the doorframe; he had to take a deep breath before pushing it open, freezing up again for a second as it swung shut behind him.

Newt had the harness in one hand, strap-on in the other, wiggling it in front of him with a grin almost as wide as his whole face.

“You wanna use it now?”

“Yes,” he said, quieter than he had meant it to be, clearing his throat before he nodded and repeated, “Yes.”

Newt looked like he was practically buzzing as he tossed the harness and the strap-on behind him; he almost knocked Hermann off balance when he darted up to kiss him, looping his arm tight around Hermann’s waist before he could stumble.

“You know I’ve never--” he started to say, his breath catching in his throat when Newt ducked down to kiss along his jaw. “I’ve never had the opportunity--”

“It’s not rocket science,” Newt said, pressing another kiss just below his ear before pulling back again. “Or, like, any kinda science, it’s pretty…” He bit his lip for a second, turning to look over his shoulder at the bed. “You just. It’s. Give me a minute.”

He leaned in to kiss Hermann again, already yanking his tie loose and opening his shirt as he stepped around him to open the door.

Hermann had to brace his hand a little more firmly on his cane.

He waited until he heard the bathroom door shut from down the hall before taking a deep breath and walking over to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning his cane against the side of it and pulling the harness into his lap. It took a few seconds of untangling before he set it down next to him, turning the strap-on over in his hands a couple times, heavier than he would have expected.

He folded up his shirt and sweater vest at the corner of the bed before tossing them onto his desk chair instead, his pants next, bracing one hand on the bed to keep from leaning all of his weight on one leg while he pulled the harness on with the other.

He huffed when he realized he had to do it  _ again _ after forgetting to attach the strap-on first, but the slight frustration at having to do it one-handed turned into something that felt more like anxiety when he looked down at himself before looking back at the bed.

He wasn't quite sure what he had expected, but it wasn't for it to feel so  _ awkward. _

He had become accustomed to what he looked like, and it hadn't been an issue to him for years, hadn't really come up at all with work and the threat of an apocalypse for the bulk of his adult life. It had taken long enough to be able to form a clear image of himself in his mind that, once he could, he stopped letting himself think about any of the ways he might look different; he couldn't really tell how he felt about it now that he did somewhat.

And then there were the  _ logistics. _

He had become accustomed to that, too, having to plan everything he did around how much pain he could reasonably handle, how much pain each thing might cause, and  _ little _ things, things most other people didn't have to think about or even consider as  _ things, _ and Newt--

It wasn't rocket science, but it sometimes felt like his body was, and even sharing a Drift wouldn't give anyone the same familiarity with that as living it every day.

He held his breath, listening for any sounds from the hallway, but it was still quiet.

“Alright,” he whispered to himself, checking the buckles at his hips, snug but not too tight. “It’s not rocket science.”

He tried bouncing on his heels facing the foot of the bed, and he tried leaning on his knees for all of two seconds before deciding that  _ that _ wasn't going to work very well, and he missed the sound of the door opening as he gingerly slid off of the bed until he jerked upright at the sound of it shutting again.

“Holy shit, dude.”

Hermann swallowed around the lump in his throat.

Newt’s shirt missed the hamper when he chucked his clothes to the corner on his way across the room, hooking his fingers in the strap around his waist to tug him close enough to kiss him, pulling back with a wince when the end of the strap-on jabbed his belly.

Newt gave his hip a soft squeeze before stepping around him to get to the bedside table, the small tube of lube still at the top of the drawer from the last time a couple nights before, but Hermann still couldn't get himself to move from where he was standing by the foot of the bed, and Newt’s expression slipped from excitement to something closer to concern.

“Are you good?”

“Yes,” Hermann said, but it didn't sound as convincing as he had hoped, even if he was mostly certain that it was true.

“We don't have to, like…” Newt shrugged and put the tube down on the table. “If you don't--”

“I do,” he said, looking down to fidget with one of the buckles again before he took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. “I'm just not quite sure  _ what _ to do.”

“You've already got half of it down,” Newt said, pausing before he could say anything else; his eyes narrowed slightly, looking between the tube on the bedside table and the bed, and then, “Kinda want to ride you.”

_ That _ he could do; he hadn't really noticed the tension he was holding in his shoulders until some of it disappeared.

Hermann nodded, leaning some of his weight on the edge of the bed as he circled around to get to Newt, his hand at Newt’s waist when he reached around him for the lube.

“Get on the bed, please.”

_ “Please,” _ Newt mumbled to himself, hardly stifling a grin as he pushed the pillows back against the headboard to make more room, his leg bouncing even when he sat down.

It felt awkward and unwieldy having to mind the extra few inches in front of him when Hermann followed. “I was never in the position to be giving orders.”

“You could, though,” Newt said. “God, that’d be really hot--”

“Did you already get started?”

“No,” he said, turning over without needing to be prompted, the ink on his back shifting as he got on his knees and braced his forearms in front of him before quietly adding, “You know I like your hands.”

Hermann bit the inside of his cheek, reaching over for the lube before settling behind him. “I do.”

He popped the cap open and squeezed some of it out, rubbing it between his fingers until it didn't feel quite so chilly before putting his free hand at Newt’s lower back.

Newt nodded before he could ask if he should start.

He smeared it around until his fingers started to feel dry, rubbing his thumb over the bumps of Newt’s spine as he fumbled to lube up his fingers again without moving his hand from Newt’s back.

He felt Newt tense under his hand as he slowly slipped his forefinger into him, leaning down to press a quick kiss to the swirls of green just above his hand. He kept his wrist straight enough not to tire or get stiff, still keeping it slow until Newt dropped his forehead against his arms and rocked back against Hermann’s hand.

He curled his fingertip down, a shiver shooting up his spine when Newt’s voice cracked on a moan.

“Hey--”

Hermann only pulled his hand back long enough to slick up his fingers again before slipping two fingers into him.

_ “Holy _ shit,” Newt said, breathy and edging towards a whine, shifting his arms so he had a little more leverage to push back against Hermann's fingers.

Hermann could tell he was biting his lip to try to keep quiet as he slid his hand higher up Newt’s back, letting out another groan when pressed down with just enough pressure to keep him in place, Newt’s fingers knotting in the sheets.

He shifted around to Newt’s side without removing his fingers, biting back a wince when it left too much weight on his hip before he got situated again, a little bit thankful that Newt didn't seem to notice as he slid his free hand up Newt’s back to his hair.

Hermann could see the flush creeping over Newt’s cheeks better from there, his eyes going half-lidded when Hermann gave the back of his hair a light tug before putting his focus on his fingers again.

He might have missed Newt moving his hand down between his legs if he hadn't felt Newt’s shoulders shift to lean his weight on one arm, distracted by the needy sounds bubbling from his throat, the curve of his spine as he inched back against Hermann's hand, as if he wouldn't notice.

Newt almost toppled forward when Hermann tugged at his hair again.

“Wait.”

Newt groaned, his eyes squeezing shut for a second before he moved his arm back up.

“Good.”

Hermann could feel Newt’s breath hitch when he leaned down to kiss the back of his neck, his fingers tangling in the sheets again like he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself otherwise.

He curled his fingertips down again as he pulled out for more lube, dragging on a little longer than necessary; Newt’s back arched like he was trying to follow his hand, but he stayed put, his whole body suddenly going still when he felt Hermann's fingers along his skin again.

Newt shuddered as Hermann slid his ring finger in with the first two, leaning into Hermann's hand in his hair. His glasses had gone crooked, faint pink marks on the sides of his nose from them being crammed between his face and his forearms; he shivered again when Hermann rubbed his fingertips at the base of his skull before reaching around to pull his glasses off, folding them shut and leaving them out of the way at the corner of the bed.

He decided he could put them away properly when his hands weren’t so busy.

Hermann spread and twisted his fingers until he couldn't feel quite the same stretch as before, the sounds coming from between grit teeth a little more desperate, Newt’s fingers twitching from the strain of keeping his hands in place.

He looked down at his hand, down at the strap-on, uncertain if he should continue until Newt pushed back against his fingers.

“That's good, Hermann, please--”

He had half a mind to continue anyway, but his wrist was starting to ache, his knees getting sore from keeping the same position a little too long, and he pumped his hand a couple more times before reluctantly pulling back.

Newt slumped forward against the bed with a deep exhale as soon as Hermann's hand was free, almost knocking his glasses over the edge in his hurry to turn back over.

“You got the--?”

Hermann nodded and held up the tube.

Newt grinned, shuffling forward on his knees until he was close enough to kiss him without the strap-on getting in the way, haphazard and messy before he moved to the side.

Hermann pulled the pillows back down to wedge under his lower back when he lay down, shifting them around a few times until his hips felt as comfortable as they were going to, but he froze for a second with his thumb on the cap of the lube.

“What?”

Newt blinked like he hadn't realized he had been staring.

“Nothing,” he said, uncharacteristically quiet, reaching over to take the tube from Hermann’s hand. “You're just.”

Hermann waited, raising an eyebrow when Newt still didn't continue.

_ “What?” _

“Really hot,” Newt finished, muffled against Hermann's mouth when he leaned down to kiss him.

He didn't hear the faint  _ pop _ of Newt opening the tube, but he felt the pressure of the base of the strap-on bumping over his clit when Newt started slicking it up, Newt grinning into the kiss at the way it made his breath hitch.

Newt’s teeth tweaked at his bottom lip as he pulled back a few seconds later, dribbling a little more lube onto the strap-on for good measure before sitting back on his heels.

“You're good with that?” he asked, gesturing towards the pillows under Hermann's hips, his leg still bouncing slightly.

“I think so.”

Newt nodded to himself, slinging his leg over Hermann’s waist and leaning his weight on his knees, propped up a few inches above the tip of the strap-on.

“Tell me if--”

“I know,” Hermann interrupted without meaning to, sliding his hands up Newt’s thighs; the nervousness that had been twisting in his chest before had turned into something close to urgency, the care and thought that had to go into it, the pillows and positioning feeling less like a reminder of things he would rather not think about and more just an inconvenience.

Newt shifted back a couple inches, bracing one hand by Hermann’s shoulder to reach back with the other.

He could feel the light tugs on the harness as Newt lined himself up, his lip caught between his teeth and that faint crease between his eyebrows that only appeared when he was either irritated or concentrating, his expression going slack as soon as he started lowering himself down.

Hermann had never been in a position where he could see much of Newt’s face any of the times he had asked Hermann to finger him, always behind or at his side, and he had known he must have been missing out on that, but he hadn't had any idea just how  _ much. _

The flush on his cheeks crept a little lower, contrasting with the thick lines of ink curling over his chest, his eyes fluttering shut once he was fully settled in Hermann's lap.

“That's…” Newt breathed out, shifting slightly so his knees were tight at Hermann’s sides, minding not to keep too much of his weight on Hermann's hips.  _ “Oh, _ man.”

Hermann felt Newt’s thighs tense under his palms as he slowly lifted up a couple inches, letting go of his grip on the sheets by Hermann's shoulder to sit up straighter before lowering himself down.

Hermann kept rubbing his thumbs over the soft skin at Newt’s inner thighs while he wriggled in Hermann’s lap for a few seconds, his shoulders lifting on a deep breath before he lifted himself up again.

Hermann would have expected him to take more time to adjust to it, but he realized the assumption had been baseless when Newt didn't stop, sinking down and lifting up again without any pause; he had never been particularly patient, even when he was still careful not to lean too heavily on Hermann as he started working up a rhythm to it.

Newt shifted his weight to his left hand, but Hermann beat him to it before he could get his other hand anywhere else; he might not be able to do much of the fucking himself without it coming back to bite him later, but he could do that.

“Holy shit--”

Hermann pumped his hand over Newt’s dick with the same speed as Newt rocking down against him, his hips jerking forward with a breathy whine before he started bouncing in his lap a little faster, the mattress starting to creak each time he dropped down.

Hermann tentatively shifted his feet back so his knees were slightly bent, keeping his hand moving steady on Newt’s dick; Newt didn't seem to notice any change, his eyes slipping mostly shut with a soft whine with every creak of the mattress, not until Hermann moved his free hand back to squeeze at his ass.

His hips jerked forward again, Adam’s apple bobbing on a moan that sounded almost startled, nearly toppling forward when Hermann thrust up into him as best he could.

_ “Ohh _ my god…”

He had to pause a few seconds later, pumping his hand faster to make up for it while he shifted his legs again, his knees a little higher, focusing on his core and his thighs to try to keep the strain off of his hips as he started fucking up into Newt again.

He wouldn’t have expected the seemingly endless hours of that godawful physical therapy when he was younger to come in handy like  _ this, _ but--

His thumb felt damp when he rubbed it over the head of Newt’s dick, heavy and warm in his hand, Newt’s legs starting to shake at either side of Hermann's waist. 

“Hermann,” he gasped, dropping down to his lap, rolling his hips without pulling up anymore, “babe--”

Hermann tilted his chin up, reluctant to take his hands off of Newt unless he absolutely had to, but Newt took his cue to lean down and kiss him, muffling a moan at the change in angle. He didn't manage to stay there very long before he broke the kiss with another groan when Hermann thrust up again, his forehead knocking Hermann's shoulder.

Newt leaned up just enough to kiss his jaw, down along his neck, mouthing over the fading mark he had left a couple nights before that had almost peeked out above hermans collar if he wasn't careful. His fingers twitched over Newt’s ass, slipping a little lower to where his skin met the strap-on, his hips jerking up with a stifled whine when Newt’s teeth caught at the still tender spot on his neck.

His movements in Hermann’s lap were becoming jerky and uneven, like when the positions were switched and he was close to coming but multiplied, his breath hot against Hermann's neck and his knees just this side of too tight at Hermann's waist. Hermann didn't have much space between them to move his hand, a twinge growing in his wrist that he forced himself to ignore to keep pumping over Newt’s dick--it wasn't hard, not with Newt mouthing at his neck, his hand squeezing at Hermann's shoulder.

He felt Newt’s dick twitch, grinding between the strap-on and Hermann's hand with a stammered,  _ “Oh, _ fuck--Hermann--” before he came hot and tacky in Hermann's hand, a little of it dripping onto his belly.

Hermann couldn't bring himself to mind the mess as much as he normally might.

Newt was still breathing heavy and shaky when Hermann stiffly moved his hand from Newt’s dick, holding it awkwardly to the side to keep from getting it on the sheets while he brought his free hand up to Newt’s hair.

Newt hummed low in his throat, moving like his bones had all turned to jelly as he kissed along Hermann's neck, barely moving so much as just pressing his mouth to his skin like he didn't have it in him to do anything else.

“Newton,” he murmured, turning to kiss the side of Newt’s head, nudging at his hip with his wrist; he really should have thought to get a towel first.

Newt mumbled something unintelligible against his neck, pulling in a deep breath before gingerly lifting himself up from Hermann's lap and slumping down next to him, still flushed all over his cheeks and looking a little dazed.

He had looked a  _ little _ dazed after those times Hermann had fingered him, but he looked like he might not want to get up ever again until Hermann started pulling at the buckles of the harness with his clean hand.

Newt mumbled again, something that sounded maybe like a  _ no, hold on, _ as he rolled onto his front; he shuffled down until he could lean his head on Hermann’s hip while he started unbuckling the other side, his fingers still moving a little numbly.

He propped himself up on his elbow long enough to loosen the other side to pull the harness down Hermann's legs, kissing over his hip as soon as the straps were out of the way and chucking it to the end of the bed.

He still looked a little wobbly as he sat up again to get between Hermann's legs, pulling Hermann’s knees over his shoulders,  _ cute _ the only way Hermann could think to describe it before he couldn't get himself to think much at all when Newt moved his head down.

Hermann could see he was grinning even though he couldn't see his mouth, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“You were  _ really _ into this,” he said, his lips moving just over Hermann's clit making him shiver, easily slipping two fingers into him.

Hermann’s fingers twitched, almost forgetting the mess on his palm before bringing his other hand down to Newt’s hair. “You're one to--”

He cut himself off with a groan when Newt loosely pursed his lips, laving his tongue over Hermann's clit at the same time as he started moving his fingers.

“Yeah, sue me,” Newt mumbled, muffled against his skin.

Hermann couldn't help rocking up into the dull vibrations of his voice, his whole body buzzing. He hadn't gotten much of a sensation from Newt riding him, all his attention on Newt anyway, but he hadn't needed to; Newt didn't take his time with it, circling his tongue over Hermann's clit with enough pressure to make his legs start to shake, curling his fingers that way Hermann could never quite manage himself without his wrist bothering him, and for all Newt said he liked Hermann's hands, he  _ really _ liked Newt’s, moving quick and steady.

Hermann’s leg slipped from Newt’s shoulder with a groan when he pulled his hand back just long enough to add his ring finger in with the first two, but he didn't stop, only moving his hand a little faster and sucking at Hermann’s clit, kneading at Hermann’s hip with his free hand; Hermann almost wished he could have dragged it out longer, but Newt wasn’t letting up, that tight, tingly feeling building up between his legs before he could even try to hold it off.

“Newton--”

His breath hitched when he caught Newt staring--he could feel him grinning again, what he could see of Newt’s expression so warm it made his chest feel warm, too, curling his fingers up as he kept pumping his wrist; that did it for him, his head dropping back to the mattress and almost knocking against the headboard, his voice cracking when he stammered Newt’s name again as his whole body tensed up for a few seconds.

Newt still didn't ease up just yet, his fingers eventually slowing to a stop but still mouthing over Hermann’s clit until it started to feel like he might shake himself apart, his whole body buzzing under his skin. He didn't pull up until Hermann tugged at his hair, wiping the back of his hand over the lower half of his face before shuffling up to kiss him.

Hermann looped his arm around Newt’s shoulders, pulling him close, the taste lingering on his lips making him shiver even with the faintly uncomfortable tacky feeling it left on his skin. He was about to move his other hand up before he remembered why he hadn't in the first place, nipping at Newt’s bottom lip as he tilted his head back just out of reach for Newt to keep kissing him.

“I need a towel.”

Newt blinked a couple times before looking over at Hermann’s hand; he reached over before Hermann could stop him, smearing Hermann’s palm on the side of the bed.

_ “Newton--” _

“I’ll deal with it,” he mumbled, slumping down next to him and pulling himself tight to Hermann’s side with his arm around Hermann’s waist. “Later.”

“Later as in you said you were going to do laundry three days ago?”

Newt huffed overdramatically, his hair tickling under Hermann’s chin when he nuzzled into the curve of his neck, and Hermann decided it could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> @hermannsgayhands on tumblr!


End file.
